La guardiana
by Maestra Vibora
Summary: Bueno no les quiero adelantar mucho los, ya a pasado 1 semana desde que derrotaron a Lord Shen los guerreros tendran una estudiante de Gongmen, pero se sorprenderán de quien es hija y que es lo que puede hacer. Tigresa y Po.
1. capitulo 1

**HOLA, SOY NUEVA EN ESTO ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA (QUE EMOCION) SI TENGO ALGUNA MALA ORTOGRAFIA DISCULPEN, NO SOY BUENA PONIENDO TITULOS, AI QUE LOS DEJO OJALA LO DISFRUTEN **

**DISCLAIMER: KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS, ETC.**

Todo marcha normal en china desde que el guerrero dragón y los 5 furiosos detuvieron a lord shen en la ciudad de gongmen hace una semana. Los guerreros están entrenando en el salón de formación, mientras que el maestro shifu está meditando en el salón de los héroes, las puertas se abren dejando ver a un ganso muy agitado que cayó atrás del maestro interrumpiéndole su meditación.

: zeng que sucede-levantándose-

zeng: mensaje….-jadeando- mensaje de la ciudad de gongmen –saca un pergamino shifu se lo arrebata de las manos-

: espero que no sea algo malo-lo abre y comienza a leer pero su rostro se relaja al leerlo-

_Maestro shifu: _

_Somos los maestro buey y cocodrilo como sabes somos los que estamos a cargo del consejo de maestros y te queríamos pedir un favor que entrenes a nuestra alumna no voy a decir el nombre ella te lo dira solo si aceptas, te digo que no es cualquier chica ella tiene un don especial por cierto la torre de la llama sagrada la están reconstruyendo._

_Atte. Buey y cocodrilo _

: -riendo- zeng vuela hasta gongmen con este mensaje –le dice y zeng parte volando soltando algunas plumas – parece que te voy a volver a ver –sonriendo-

Camina lentamente hacia la salida en especial a la sala de formación donde va a ver a sus alumnos llega hasta las puertas donde se sienten los jadeos del guerrero dragón

: alumnos –todos se forman en fila- me acaba de llegar una carta de la ciudad de gongmen –fue interrumpido por po-

po: que paso de nuevo bandidos ahora que…-interrumpido por los furiosos-

furiosos: ¡po!

Po:-riendo nerviosamente- jeje perdón

: como iba diciendo la carta son de los maestros buey y cocodrilo pidiéndome si es que su alumna puede entrenar aquí en el palacio de jade-sonriendo-

mono: ¿ como se llama?

: en la carta no lo decía –pensando-_yo la conozco pero es mejor que ella le diga el nombre –_

tigresa: -sacando a shifu de sus pensamientos- maestro ¿ cuándo cree que estará aquí?

: emm en unos dos días

mantis: pero maestro la ciudad de gongmen esta a unos 5 dias de aquí

: si lo sé, pero ella es rápida …tiene el resto del dia libre-se retira-

po: yo voy al restaurant de mi padre –caminando- ¿ alguien viene?

mono: mantis y yo bajaremos al pueblo a hacer unas compras-mirando a mantis con una mirada cómplice-

mantis: si muajajjajajaj cof cof-tosiendo- ahora si vámonos mono-se sube al hombro de mono –

grulla: eso fue raro

los demás asienten con la cabeza

vibora: yo voy a comprar unos listones

grulla:¡yo te acompaño! –los demás lo miran y se sonroja –

vibora: ok nos vemos mas tarde chicos –se sube a la espalda de grulla-

po: bueno… tigresa tu que dices

tigresa: yo me quedo a entrenar-seria-

po: que …no por favor anda conmigo por favor por favor-rogandole-

tigresa: po no voy a ir-con una pequeña sonrisa-

po: vamos tigresa… entonces me quedo aquí –sentadose en el piso-

tigresa:-fastidiada- ooo vamos –caminando hacia la salida-

po: siiiiii vámonos –la agarra del brazo y sale corriendo-

**DISCULPEN POR EL CAPITULO TAN CORTO (PARA MI ….TU CALLATE…NO) EL OTRO CAPITULO LO HARE MAS LARGO ,TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO **

**CHAOOOOOO ….OJALAS LES GUSTE**

**ATTE **

**T.E.F.C **


	2. capitulo 2

**HOLA EH VUELTO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO CUANDO ENTRE A MI CUENTA ESTABA EMOCIONADA YA ESTABA GRITANDO PARA VER SI LE HABIA GUSTADO EL CORTO CAPITULO… BUENO YA NO LOS ABURRO **

**DISCLAIMER: KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS, ETC.**

El dia paso normal bueno no para algunos guerreros en el valle de la paz el pobre guerrero dragon comía unos dumplings empezó a comer tan rápido que se termino ahogando y tigresa estaba tratando de sacárselo la gente (animales) miraba preocupado no podían hacer nada ya que ellos son muy pequeños mientras los furiosos llegaban al restaurant del seños ping vieron lo que sucedió y trataron de ayudar a tigresa hasta que el dumplings salió el pobre po estaba morado

Po:-jadeando- gra..cias amigos –toma un respiro- bueno a comer

Furiosos: ¡po!-enojados-

Sr ping: ¿qué es lo que sucede?-llegando-

Po: nada nada papa… bueno nosotros ya nos vamos chao papa –saliendo-

Furiosos: adiós señor ping-haciendo una reverencia-

Al dia siguiente sonó el gong y como costumbre fueron a entrenar zeng aun no vuelve de la ciudad de gongmen , pero el maestro shifu tenia un presentimiento pero no es malo luego una visión le llego cuando meditaba allí se veía a zeng y a otra figura shifu la reconoció pero no sabia su nombre vio que la figura miraba las escaleras con un gesto de disgusto luego tomo a zeng y salto fin de la visión shifu sale corriendo a una velocidad increíble a la sala de formación

Shifu: -gritando- alumnos –calmándose- la estudiante de la ciudad de gongmen ya esta aquí todos fórmense a las afueras del salón de los héroes…-vio las caras de sus alumnos- después le explico todo ahora muévanse –sale a la misma velocidad cuando llego-

Los guerreros tienen el tremendo signo de preguntas y todos sale corriendo llegan al salón de los héroes y mono pregunta

Mono: maestro no creo que llegue ahor…-no lo dejaron terminar ya que una figura callo desde el cielo con zeng encima todos quedan sorprendidos menos el maestro-

La figura se levanta dejando ver a una tigresa con pelaje blanco un chaleco con las mangas largas tipo kimono color negro debajo una polera negra con un dragon rojo rodeándole el torso (el chaleco venia desabrochado) y con una katana alrededor de su cintura y unos ojos color café claro los demás miran sorprendidos en especial tigresa

Figura:-hace una reverencia- buenos días maestros y maestro shifu yo soy huo

Shifu: al fin se tu nombre huo mucho tiempo sin vernos-sonriendo- te presento a mis alumnos vibora, mantis , mono , grulla y tigresa los 5 furiosos y el panda que ves allí es el guerrero dragon , po –todos se rien menos po –

Furiosos y po: buenos días huo-hacen una reverencia-

Huo: wou no sean tan formales al menos conmigo … es un gusto conocerlos –sonrie-

Po:-emocionado- asi que tu eres la alumna del maestro buey y-lo interrumpen-

Shifu: po enfoque

Po: eh o si lo siento

Huo: antes de que me bombardeen con preguntas mis maestros mandan saludos

Grulla: ¿como supiste que te íbamos a bombardear con preguntas?

Huo:-sin saber que responder-

Shifu:-suspirando-entremos al salón de los héroes y huo lamento lo de tu padre

Huo:-baja la cabeza- ahora esta en un mundo mejor

Los demás no entienden de que hablan asi que entran al salón de los héroes con muchas preguntas los demás se sientan en posición de loto nadie hablaba ni siquiera po el nombre huo le salía conocido ya lo había escuchado una vez pero no se acuerda

Shifu: alumnos esto es muy importante esto responderá todas sus preguntas

Huo : ¿de seguro se preguntaran como fue que supe que me iban a bombardear con preguntas? -asienten con la cabeza- yo puedo leer los pensamientos se todo lo que ustedes están diciendo ahora –los demás se asustan-

Mantis: (O_O) ¿como lo puedes hacer eres una BRUJA?- se esconde en el sombrero de grulla-

Shifu: mantis dejala terminar

Huo: y además puedo comunicarme con ustedes a través de los pensamientos todo esto se …-la interrumpen-

Tigresa:-saliendo de su asombro – pruébalo-mirandola fríamente-

Huo:-pensando- _mmm no confias en mi-_

Tigresa: -impresionada- si es cierto no confio en ti –terminando con un gruñido-

Huo:-relajada- tu no confias ni siquiera en el cartero –con una sonrisa burlona-

Tigresa:-enojada- lleva planeando algo desde … espera ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Huo: mono lo pensó-riendo- bueno continuo … esto se debe a que cuando era pequeña mis cuerdas vocales eran muy débiles y eso me dificultaba al hablar con la ayuda del maestro shifu y una adivina me enseñaron a hablar en los pensamientos y a escucharlos –riendo-

Shifu: huo tu fuiste la que me rogaste a que te enseñara a leer los pensamientos

Huo:-riendo nerviosamente- jeje si tiene razón

Po: ¿huo porque no estuviste en la batalla contra shen? -serio-

Los demás se miran entre si por la seriedad en po algo muy raro

Huo: -suspirando y triste- porque ajj primero lo primero yo soy la hija adoptiva del maestro trueno rhino-

Furiosos y po: -gritando-¿Qué?

Po: por eso tu nombre me salía conocido

Huo: -triste- guerrero dragon , furiosos y maestro shifu yo no estuve en la batalla porque

_FLASHBACK_

_Mis dos maestros entrenaban bajo la supervisión de mi padre y maestro yo estaba charlando con unos de los sirvientes cuando sentimos a los guardias de la entrada gritar de dolor luego la puerta de la entrada se abre de golpe y se ve a lord shen le dije a la sirvienta que entrara y se refugiaran mientras shen entra habla con la adivina luego mi padre le pregunta que es lo que quería luego el lo insulta yo iba a atacarlo pero me lo impidió mis maestro lo atacaron los dos juntos pero los derroto luego tiro unos cuchillos a mi padre los desvió con su martillo yo quería atacarlo estaba preparada pero unos lobos y gorilas me atacaron yo los golpee luego vi que shen apuntaba unos de sus cañones yo fui corriendo a dar mi vida por la de mi padre pero no alcance unos de los lobos me hicieron unos cortes en mis piernas luego vi como esposaban a mis tios mis maestros lo único que me quedaba el martillo quedo justo en el lugar donde quedo mi…-_ se detiene y se le salen unas lagrimas-_padre su cuerpo destrozado los malditos me obligaron a sacar los restos de mi padre y quemarlos pero shen decidió que sus lobos se lo comieran algo a lo que me negué me tenían esposada de pies y manos pude liberarme pero ellos fueron mas rápidos y con un latigo me tomaron del cuello yo tuve que recoger el cuerpo los restos con el dolor de mi alma luego el jefe lobo me golpeo con su martillo en mi cabeza a lo que quede inconsciente luego desperté en la fabrica de shen con muchos cortes profundos alrededor de todo mi cuerpo con golpes y me tenían amarrada con cadena en todo mi cuerpo estaba débil había perdido mucha sangre me tenían en un rincón pasaron los días y un lobo me vino a curar mis heridas y a darme comida y agua ya que no me daban nada y yo me negaba yo trate en vano de pegarle pero el me dijo que venia a escondidas a darme de comer y sanar mis heridas me conto que tenían a su pequeña hermanita secuestrada y tuvo que unirse po obligación para que la soltaran yo …no le crei pero después me gane su confianza también me dijo que el no participaba en la lucha me conto lo que paso con la torre y que ustedes llegaron yo quise ayudarlos pero estaba muy débil luego escuche una pelea que tenia shen luego escuche panda y algo paso no podía ver pero empezó a gritar luego escuche que las puertas se abren y dicen regalo de año nuevo y no hay devoluciones luego alguien dice po y de allí le dije al lobo que se fuera que se protegiera porque supuse que querían hacer explotar la fabrica luego escuche de nuevo el sonido de un cañon y de allí nada mas pues me había desmayado desperté y el lobo que por cierto se llama xion me ayudo a escapar me puso unas vendas en mi piernas y brazos torso me dijo que ustedes estaban combatiendo con lord shen en la bahía junto con mis tios y el maestro shifu yo le dije que se fuera hiciera una nueva vida con su hermana le dije que nos volveríamos a ver me entrego mi katana me la puse en la cintura se despidió de mi el se convirtió en mi mejor amigo desde ese dia luego vi como unos lobos me rodeaban el ya se había ido me atacaban por todos lados luego tuve que hacer una técnica que jamás creí que la usaría la espada-_la interrumpe shifu-

Shifu: la espada de la muerte eso quiere decir que los-shifu dice con los ojos rojos estaba a punto de llorar al igual que los furiosos algunos ya estaban llorando-

Huo: si lo tuve que hacer_…empecé a girar mi katana luego mi cuerpo empezó a girar y todos los lobos que estaban en la fabrica habían muerto pero menos uno que me ataco por la espalda alcance a esquivar su espada luchamos pero yo estaba muy débil luego aproveche que estaba distraído para asesinarlo el me vio y me enterro su espada cerca de mi estomago luego cai de rodillas y le enterré mi katana en su corazón luego me desmaye días después me encontraron mis tios desmayada desangrándome me desperté en un sala de hospital luego ellos me contaron todo lo que paso en la batalla la torre todo como usaste la paz interior para desviar los cañones –_ cae de rodillas y de su bolsillo saca una pintura era su padre con ella y sus tios a un lado y la torre estaba atrás se pone a llorar al ver la pintura los demás lloraban menos tigresa que no tenia expresión ni siquiera estaba llorando nada-

Po:-culpable- lo siento huo yo no sabia eso yo disculpa

Huo: no te preocupes todo eso es pasado uno que siempre quedara en la historia

Tigresa: como sabemos si tu historia es verdad lo de los cortes todo lo demás pues porque yo no te creo nada

Huo: -enojada- si tu no quieres creerme es tu decisión sabes tienes razón aquí están los cortes de mis brazos-se saca el chaleco y le muestra sus heridas que aun no sanaban cortes en todo sus brazos algo que hace enojar a todos – ahora estas contenta-se vuelve aponer el chaleco-

Tigresa gruñe pues huo no le cae bien ella estaba bien pero ella llego se alegraba de ver a otro tigre pero a ella no le cae bien ¿serán celos?

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO NO ES MUY LARGO PORQUE LA OTRA PARTE LA QUIERO DEJAR PARA EL OTRO CAPITULO ¿LES GUSTO O NOS LES GUSTO LA HISTORIA DE HUO? SI NO LES GUSTA NO IMPORTA CON TAL DE QUE SIGAN LEYENDO Y SI NO LES GUSTO DIGAME QUE FUE LO QUE NOS LE GUSTO PARA DESPUES MEJORAN EN CONTAR UNA HISTORIA A POR CIERTO LA CURSIVA ES PARA CUANDO ESTAN HABLANDO A TRAVES DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS O ES UN FLASHBACK. **

**ATTE **

**T.E.F.C **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE , LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS,ETC.**

**UN SALUDO A **** Y A kastorOFC**

Tigresa gruñe, huo se retira muy molesta del salón los demás miran enojados a tigresa, shifu no dice nada la historia de huo y como murió su amigo lo dejo sin palabras. Huo sale y se apoya en una de las pilares esta muy enojada tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Huo: tranquila….solo respira …cuenta hasta 10-inhala exhala huo –

Shifu: -ve a huo apoyada en unas de las pilares-huo ¿Cómo estas?

Huo:-no contesta altiro-ajjj no …muy bien –habla entre cortado-

Shifu:-se acerca a huo- lamento mucho lo que tigresa-lo interrumpen-

Huo: no se …preocupe maestro … porque no vamos a …meditar –cae de rodillas-

Shifu: huo-preocupado-

Huo: demonios …trata de controlarte … controlate –gruñe-

Shifu: huo ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-asustado-

Huo: saque de mi bolsillo interior mi flauta….y entone… una melodía de relajación

Shifu la saca y comienza a tocar una melodía relajante

CON LOS FURIOSOS Y EL GUERRERO DRAGON

Po:-molesto- tigresa esta bien que no confies en nadie pero no era necesario tratar asi a huo

Tigresa: -gruñe- aun no le creo

Vibora:-secándose las lágrima- que pena nadie se merece pasar por algo asi

Mantis: en serio…tuvo que tomar el cuerpo del maestro rhino-escalofrios-

Mono:-mirando al piso- oigan que es eso-señala un papel –

Grulla recoge el papel que en realidad es la pintura de huo con sus tios y padre los demás la miran menos tigresa .

Grulla: debe ser la ultima pintura del maestro rino, hay que entregársela a huo.

Cuando van a salir sienten una melodía muy relajante cuando salen se asustan al ver a huo de rodillas pero de algo que solo se dio cuenta tigresa es que el dragon rojo de huo tenia un poco negro y como que se moviera. Mientras el maestro sigue tocando la melodía huo se va tranquilizando y su dragon vuelve al color rojo normal .

Huo abre los ojos y ve que estaban todos mirando preocupado el maestro shifu deja de tocar

Huo : perdonen , cuando pase un mes le explico porque me paso esto _maestro shifu a usted se lo explico _

Shifu:_ ok en el durazno sagrado de la sabiduría celestial_

Huo: _en serio porque tan largo el nombre deberían acortarlo _

Tigresa: _mmm¿ porque no nos querrá contar ahora?_

Huo: _porque es muy importante y ustedes no deben saberlo ahora_

Dicho esto los demás se retiran a entrenar pero no estaban entrenando sino que hablaban de que había sucedido con huo, mientras que huo hablaba con el maestro de lo que ocurrió

Po: ¿Qué es lo que le habrá pasado a huo?

Tigresa: -golpea a unos de los guerreros de madera- yo creo que esta loca o tiene algún ataque epiléptico

Vibora: tigresa no la conocemos –retandola- ella dijo que después de un mes nos iba a explicar y debe ser por alguna razón por la que no nos va a decir….y ¿ustedes que miran a entrenar?

Todos menos tigresa: si maestra –se ponen a entrenar-

Po:_ estoy muy preocupado que ¿es lo que le pasara a tigresa?_

**EN EL ARBOL DE DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL**

Huo le había contado el porqué le paso eso el maestro cada vez habría mas los ojos

Huo: y eso es lo que me pasa

Shifu: porque tu padre nunca me lo conto

Huo: hay muchas cosas de las cuales todavía no se entera –sonrisa –

Shifu:-puchero- no cuéntamelo ahora

Huo: ( O_O) emm¿ maestro se siente bien?

Shifu: -sonriendo como bobo- muy bien perfectamente bien-acaricia la mano de huo-

Huo:-asustada-¡quien es y que hizo con mi maestro! –moviéndolo hacia todos lados-

Tigresa ve esto y sale corriendo junto con los demás tigresa llego y le da un golpe a huo tirándola al piso

Shifu:¡tigresa! –tigresa no le hace caso estaba concentrada en huo-

Huo:¿Por qué lo hiciste?-sobandose la cara-

Tigresa: -furiosa- cállate y ven a pelear

Huo: yo voy a pelear con alguien cuando sea necesario-parandose y preparándose para saltar-

Tigresa: adonde crees que vas –la agarra de un pie –

Vibora: chicas ya basta

Tigresa: cállate vibora no es asunto tuyo-le grita-

Grulla: tigresa no es necesario que trates asi a vibora-enojado-

Tigresa: ustedes no se metan-gruñe-

Po:-calmado- tigresa…-tigresa lo golpea dejándolo inconsiente-

Shifu:-gritando-tigresa controlate

Huo:-enojada-ellos son tus amigos y no debes tratarlos asi

Tigresa le lanza un golpe huo lo esquiva pero lo mas sorprendente es que huo en ningún rato intento golpear a tigresa …los demás no sabían que hacer shifu les dijo que se quedaran allí ya que quería ver como era huo en la pelea observaba cada detalle y se impresionaba por la rapidez de huo tigresa vio que esquivaba los golpes y se enojo mas y saco las garras huo no vio venir un golpe y justo ese golpe tigresa saco las garras huo puso su brazo para protegerse luego toco unos puntos de presión en el cuerpo de tigresa su chaleco la manga específicamente quedo con las garras de tigresa cerca del hombro luego huo se agarra el brazo y sale sangre los demás veian atonitos no creían que tigresa sacara sus garras y lo mas sorprendente que huo es muy rápida y los puntos de presión lo hizo mas rápido aun

Shifu: (O_O ) ¿ como esquivaste los golpes de tigresa con tal rapidez?

Huo:-sonriendo- eso es lo bueno de estudiar con los maestros de gong men

Po:-despertando-¿ que es lo que paso?-ve a tigresa a un lado a huo con una mano cerca de su hombro que al parecer esta manchada con sangre los demás con los ojos muy abiertos-

Shifu: después te lo explicaremos po … llévense a tigresa a su cuarto … huo vamos a la enfermería

Llevan a tigresa a su cuarto aun atonitos por lo que paso le cuentan lo que paso mientras en la enfermería

Shifu: aun no creo que tigresa fuera capaz de sacar las garras –vendándole el brazo-

Huo: si yo tampoco de seguro pensó mal jejej

Shifu: jajaj si seguro pero ¿Cuál fue la idea de atacarte?

Huo: no lo se además pudo bloquear sus pensamientos …¿maestro?

Shifu: si , huo

Huo:¿usted a hablado con tigresa padre a hija?

Shifu: -baja la cabeza con tristeza- no, tengo miedo no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo que paso con tai lung

Huo:-le toma una de sus manos- maestro, tiene que dejar eso en el pasado, tigresa es diferente y se nota esto lo hizo porque esta celosa

Shifu:-un poco nervioso por la calidez que le da huo- emm tienes razón mañana voy hablar con ella

Huo: asi esta mejor …gracias por vendarme el brazo –se da cuenta de la expresión triste de shifu- hey –con su mano/pata le levanta la cabeza-¿que es lo que pasa?

Shifu: es que no creo que me perdone

Huo: solo piensa bien lo que le va a decir….¿por que en el árbol mirabas con una sonrisa boba?

Shifu:-nervioso- yo eh jejje emmm es que ….estas hermosa has cambiado mucho

Huo: jejej gracias….Vamos a sacarle la parálisis a tigresa

MIENTRAS EN LAS BARRACAS

Mantis: paralizo a tigresa mas rápido que yo…me tiene que enseñar a hacerlo

Po: ajj tigresa cuando estas enojada si que pegas fuerte-riendo-

Vibora:_ ¿tigresa porque desconfias tanto de huo?, se nota que es una chica buena._

Huo:_ ni siquiera yo lo se._

Vibora:-gritando-¡AAAAA!

Gulla: -preocupado-¡VIBORA! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Huo:-sonriendo- ¿porque siempre reaccionan de la misma manera, cada vez que les hablo?-entrando repentinamente-

Po:-exaltado-¿¡QUIERES MATARME DE UN INFARTO!?

Huo: ups perdón-riendose- ya permiso… necesito sacarle la parálisis a tigresa-seria-

Huo hace los mismos movimientos que hiso una vez shifu, todos miran, mono se acerca y para su mala suerte tigresa lo golpea, tigresa se para jadeando, el maestro en todo este rato estuvo en silencio.

Po: ¡tigresa!-la abrasa todos quedan sorprendidos como lo estaban en la prisión-

Tigresa: po –sonríe- permiso, Huo- sonando lo mas calmada tranquila-¿por qué me paralizaste?

Shifu: ella te dijo que no quería pelear- calmado-

Huo: discúlpeme maestra, yo solo peleo cuando sea necesario-susurrando- yo no quiero dañarlos, tengo que protegerlos.

Tigresa:-oye lo ultimo que dijo Huo- no, no importa, yo tuve la culpa-bajando la cabeza-

Huo: -sorprendida- eso ya no importa, bueno me retiro- sale de la habitación de tigresa-

Los demás salen de la habitación de tigresa, no sin antes de reprocharle por lo que paso con Huo.

Shifu: tigresa, ¿te quieres quedar?- diciéndolo de manera paternal-

Tigresa:-confundida- no, voy a entrenar

Shifu: muy bien-se retira con las manos en la espalda-

Po: eso… fue raro-mirando la puerta-

Tigresa: -levantándose- bueno, vamos a entrenar

Po: oh si, vamos

Despu¡és de salir de las barracas o habitaciones se dirigen al salón de entrenamiento todo normal, pero falta Huo, entran comienzan a entrenar, luego entra Huo sin su chaleco, su dragon se veía mas grande y le faltaba un poco de color en una sola parte, su polera parecida a la de tigresa solo negra.

Shifu: ¡alumnos!-todos se forman- tienen la tarde libre, estare meditando-se retira-

Mono: ¡tengo una idea!, huo, ¿quieres una lucha?-mirandola retadoramente-

**Y ESO FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, MUCHAS GRACIAS A kastorOFC, POR TU CONSEJO. ME AYUDA A SER MEJOR : D.**

**ATTE T.E.F.C**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO, NO, NO, SE CONFUNDAN SHIFU QUIERE A HUO COMO A UNA HIJA YA QUE EL LA CONOCIO, CUANDO ERA PEQUEÑA. MIGUEL EL ROMANTICO JE, VOY A SEGUIR TU IDEA JUAJAJJAJAJ.**

**DISCLAIMER: KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS, ETC.**

CAPITULO ANTERIOR

Mono: ¡tengo una idea!, huo, ¿quieres una lucha?-mirandola retadoramente-

CAPITULO DE HOY

Huo: ok –confiada-

Mono:-sonriendo maliciosamente- pero tendras que hacer esto si yo gano-se acerca al oído de Huo, los demás solo miraban expectantes.

Huo:-sorprendida- no …eso no-suspira rendida-ok pero si yo gano-sonrie mostrando sus colmillos algo que le causo escalofríos a Mono-

Mono:-asustado- ¿¡QUE!?... está bien… trato hecho-se dan las manos/patas-

Mantis: apuesto por Mono

Grulla: yo igual

Vibora: apuesto por Huo

Po: voy por Huo –sonriendo-

Tigresa: yo apuesto por mono

A nadie le sorprendió que votara por Mono, Tigresa.

Mono: que tal si mejor afuera, seria mas comodo.

Huo: bueno, chicos van-mirandolos-

Todos: ¡SI!

Salieron, los demás se sentaron esperando la lucha, mono se coloco en posición de combate al igual que huo, su posición consiste en flectar su pierna derecha, poniéndola hacia atrás,y su pierna izquierda estirándola hacia adelante, sus brazos uno detrás del otro, doblando dos de su dedos, en sus dos manos/pata, los demás se extrañaron por esta posición tan rara, incluido el maestro shifu que pasaba por allí, se decidió ir a ver.

Mantis: ¡LISTOS!...¡COMIENSEN!

Huo espera a que mono ataque, Mono ve que Huo no se mueve y ataca con una patada, a lo cual Huo la esquiva, usando solo sus manos, Huo ve su oportunidad de pisarle la cola a mono, lo cual no logro ya que Mono la escondió, luego Mono lanza una serie de golpes al rostro de Huo, pero solo lo esquivaba, luego Huo ataca pegándole en su estomago, Mono quedo sin aire, Huo llega a el y lo golpea con la punta de sus dedos en las costillas, luego espera a que se recupere, Mono engaña a Huo, pegándole con su cola en las piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio, cae al piso, Mono salta y la golpea otra vez con su cola en el estomago.

Mono:-sonriendo burlonamente- ja te gane Huo, estudiante de gongmen.

Huo:-enojada- que burlón eres… y por eso te ganaste un premio-lo empuja-

Mono:¿Qué?-confundido-

Huo:-gritando-¡ESTO!-le pega un combo en la cara, adolorido se soba el lugar, luego Huo, da una vuelta en el aire estira sus dos piernas y le pega en la mandíbula a Mono, después lo agarra de la cintura y lo lanza al aire, salta y le pega una patada que lo envía mas arriba, los demás ven esto sorprendidos, una era como Huo puede saltar tan alto, Huo salta de nuevo esta vez con Mono, que tiene un ojo morado y golpes por todo el cuerpo, los demás quedan mas impresionados de lo ue estaban, shifu casi se desmaya de la impresión, todos abren la boca, grulla su pico.

Huo:-burlandose- cierren la boca que le van a entrar moscas… ¿le gusto la pelea maestro shifu?

Los demás se confunden miran al lugar donde mira Huo y ven a su maestro apoyado en el baston de su antiguo maestro.

Shifu:-sorprendido-¿ cómo es que llegas a saltar tan alto?

Huo: no lo se, salto asi desde que tengo 3 años-encogiéndose de hombros-

Mono:-adolorido- nunca, nunca mas, peleo contigo-levantandose-

Huo: Mono, que no se te olvide lo que te dije que hicieras-riendose bajo-

Mono se detiene de inmediato, al acordarse de lo que le dijo Huo si ella ganaba.

Mono:-susurrando- por que se me ocurrió esta idea, maldita Huo.

Huo: que fue lo que dijiste-gruñendo-

Mono:-asustado-nada, no dije nada

Nadie entiende nada, después de un rato ven a Mono vestido de mujer, maquillado muy maquillado, y con un vestido, los demás ven esto y se ponen a reir incluidos el maestro Shifu y Tigresa, pero Mono trae algo escondido en su espalda, Huo lo amenaza mostrándole su katana, luego Mono saca tras su espalda su jarron de galletas, Po le suena el estomago los demás lo miran, luego Mono le entrega 2 galletas a cada uno de los integrantes incluido el maestro shifu, los cuales miran confundidos, después avanza sube al techo del salón de capacitación o entrenamiento y grita lo mas fuerte que puede.

Mono: ¡ ME LLAMO MONO Y HOY ME VESTI DE MUJER POR PERDER UN COMBATE Y EL QUE QUIERA LE DOY UN BESO!-los demás se rien a carcajadas-

Huo:-riendo- ya baja, por cierto te queda bien la ropa

Mono:-bajando- ay gracias, me costo mucho escogerla- hablando como mujer-

Mantis: solo tenias que vestirte como mujer pero que no se te quedara pegado el personaje jajajaj-rie-

Shifu:-riendo- Mono ve a ponerte tu ropa, no, no estoy enojado-ve las miradas confusas de sus alumnos- se olvidan de que yo le enseñe a Huo a leer los pensamientos.

Los demás reflexionan, se comen las galletas, ya estaba oscureciendo, los demás se fueron al comedor, menos dos, una estaba de espalda mirando al horizonte, Tigresa mira a Huo que se queda allí.

Huo: ¿por qué no vas con los demás?-de espaldas-

Tigresa: ¿Por qué tu tampoco vas?

Huo: solo quiero relajarme, el golpe que me dio Mono si que me dolio

Tigresa:_ buen combate_

Huo: _gracias, bueno vamos a la cocina, me dio hambre._

Las dos caminan a la cocina, a lo cual Po ya tenia la cena servida, todos se sientan Huo queda al lado de Vibora, Po entrega la sopa.

Huo:-saboreando la sopa-muy rica, ¿Quién te enseño a hacerla?

Po: mi papa, es una historia larga-po empieza a contarle la historia de cómo fue elegido guerrero dragón, termino su historia, todos se fueron a dormir.

**ASI TERMINA EL CAPITULO, OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO, LES DIGO QUE TIGRESA SEGUIRA SIENDO IGUAL DE FRIA EN ALGUNAS OCASIONES CON HUO, MIS PAPAS ME DIJIERON QUE VAMOS A CELEBRAR LAS FIESTAS PATRIAS EN COPIAPO CON MIS ABUELOS :) , ASI QUE POR ESO EL CAPITULO ES CORTO, PARA EL OTRO DÁRSELOS COMO REGALO, YA QUE HAYA EN COPIAPO NO TENGO INTERNET Y VOY A ESTAR FUERA 1 SEMANA Y CON LAS TAREAS, PRUEBAS, LES DOY ESTE AVISO MUCHO ANTES DEL 18 DE SEPTIEMBRE (FIESTAS PATRIAS).**

**SE DESPIDE, ATTE, T.E.F.C **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS**

A la mañana siguiente, un sol radiante salía en el valle de la paz despertando a los guerreros, todos dormían plácidamente, cuando tenia que sonar el gong, los furiosos y Huo, habían salido de sus habitaciones, menos nuestro querido y adorable panda, shifu estaba con un tic en su ojo, lo iba a despertar cuando Huo se interpuso.

Huo: no se preocupe maestro yo lo ire a despertar- con una sonrisa maliciosa, la cual no le agrado para nada a tigresa-

Shifu:-extrañado- esta bien, nos vemos en el comedor-saliendo, siendo perseguido por los demás–

Huo entra a la habitación del panda, el cual esta roncando, con un hilo de saliva el cual ya llegaba al piso, se rio bajito, luego lo llamo por su nombre, no respondió.

Huo: Po….PO…..-se empieza a impacientar y se le ocurre una idea-¡PANDA, DESPIERTA, SI NO QUIERES HACER DIETA!-Po se levanta de inmediato, pero tropezó con sus pies y cayó encima de Huo, y lo peor es que cierta maestra venia a ver el porqué de los gritos, pero lo que se encontró la hizo ponerse furiosa.

Tigresa:-furiosa-¡SALTE DE ENCIMA PO!- saco a Po de un tiro encima de Huo, miro a Po quien no entendía nada, luego mira a Huo que se levantaba-¡¿ por que Po estaba encima de ti?!

Huo:-la miraba confusa-maestra, acaso esta ce…-la interrumpe Tigresa agarrándola de la camisa-

Tigresa-un poco mas calmada-¿Por qué Po estaba encima de ti?-sin soltarla-

Huo:-con una ceja arqueada- fui a despertarlo y le dije que si no despertaba iba a hacer dieta, y de allí salto y tropezó con sus pies y cayó encima mio-tranquila- ¿ya me puede soltar?

Tigresa: oh, si lo siento Huo-la suelta-

Luego se dan cuenta de que Tigresa, se disculpo altiro con Huo, Tigresa se dio cuenta y se fue sin decir una palabra, luego salen Huo y Po, luego en el camino a la cocina se comienzan a contar anécdotas chistosas, llegan riéndose a la cocina, mientras los demás, miran divertidos, Mono comenzó con una pequeña broma.

Mono: pero que linda pareja hacen- mirando a Po y a Huo-

Mantis: ¿piensan tener bebes?

Grulla: ¿Por qué no se dan un beso?-mirando de reojo a Tigresa-

Mientras que el pobre de Po, se sonrojo y su pelaje no ayudaba en nada, mientras que a Huo se quedo estatica, mirando a Tigresa gruñendo y enterrando las garras en la mesa, vibora se percato de eso y les pego con su cola en la cabeza a los tres, en el caso de mantis en la espalda y asi dejándolo estampado, en la pared.

Po fue a cocinar la sopa de fideos, mientras los demás miraban a Tigresa con mucho miedo, Huo se iba retirando lentamente de la cocina, mientras se retiraba, sintió que chocaba con algo y ese algo no era nada menos que…

Huo:-nerviosa- ma…estro shifu- los demas se giran a ver a su maestro-

Shifu: ¿porque te estabas retirando?-sonrisa burlona-

Los demás miran, a Huo que estaba asustada y nerviosa

Huo: solo les digo que…no hagan enojar a Tigresa… porque si que da miedo jeje- todos miran a Tigresa otra vez que le daba una mirada asesina a Huo-

Po: emmm, maestro ¿viene a tomar el desayuno, con nosotros?

Shifu: no Po solo les vengo a avisar de algo…. hoy tendrán el dia libre, para que le enseñen a Huo el pueblo y puedan conocerse un poco mas, si me necesitan estare meditando en el árbol del durazno de la sabiduría celestial- se retira con las manos en la espalda-

Mono:-sorprendido- nos dio todo el dia libre, sin ningún entrenamiento- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación-

Mantis:-dramáticamente-¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO, CORRAN!- sale corriendo, pero es atrapado por la pata de Huo-

Po: bueno, bueno chicos, que esperamos, vamos a presentarle el valle a Huo, ¿quien viene?

Todos menos Tigresa, levantan la mano

Po: Tigresa ¿porque no vas?

Tigresa: ¿Quién dijo que yo no iba a ir?

Po: por favor, por favor anda-pasan unos segundos-espera, ¿eso fue un si?

Tigresa: no, Po, fue un no-sarcasticamente-

Po:-triste-yo creía que fue un si

Mono:-golpeandose con su mano la frente- Po, fue sarcástica

Po:-alegre- entonces que esperamos, vámonos-agarra a las dos felinas-

Llegaron a las escaleras, Po solto a las felinas y cuando se dispuso a dar un paso cae de las escaleras, rebotando hasta el final, Tigresa se tapa la boca para no reírse y Huo la vio y sonrio, luego llegaron los demas, y descendieron las escaleras.

Mono:- riéndose- pobre Po, siempre es lo mismo- los demas rien-

Cuando llegan abajo, ven a Po todo mareado y tirado boca abajo, Tigresa fue la primera en ir a ayudarle.

Po:- sobándose la cabeza- uff, gracias Tigresa-sonrie-

Tigresa:-se pierde en los ojos de Po-

Los dos se quedan mirando, fijamente olvidándose de que están los demas allí, los otros un poco divertidos de la situación, carraspean para llamar la atención y cuando es todos, Huo incluida.

Los demas: ejem, ejem- al mismo tiempo-

Po y Tigresa, se despiertan del trance, Po se sonroja al igual que Tigresa, solo que a Po se le notaba mas, Mono y Mantis se ponen a reir por lo sonrojado que estaba Po, ellos se seguían riendo y Huo vio que Tigresa, se tronaba los nudillos, vibora se preparaba para pegarles pero Huo le ahorro el trabajo a las dos, moviendo un poco su katana le pega con la funda, para no hacerles daño.

Mono:-sobandose el trasero- oye, ¿Por qué nos golpeaste?

Mantis:-sobandose-eso dolio-haciendo un puchero-

Huo:- ceja arqueada- es mejor que se callen, porque ni siquiera les di con mi verdadera fuerza- sonrisa maliciosa- _además…una serpiente y una felina, les querían pegar. _

Mono y Mantis tragaron grueso, mientras que Po se reia, los aldeanos miraban extrañados de ver a otro tigre en el valle, Po se ve muy emocionado mostrarle el pueblo a Huo, fue preguntándole, sobre sus maestros, su color favorito, su comida favorita, mientras que con los furiosos, pero cierta felina se fue gruñendo por lo bajo, ninguno lo escucho, pero si vibora.

Po:-emocionado- oye Huo, ¿Quién de tus maestros te enseño a usar la katana?

Huo:-sonriendo- el maestro Cocodrilo.

Po: ¿alguien se opuso a que tu aprendieras el uso de la katana?

Huo: mi padre….

Po: oh, yo lo siento…- lo interrumpen-

Huo: no importa, te cuento que fue lo que paso- sin dejar de sonreir-

Po: ¡SI!- dando pequeños saltitos-

Flashback Huo

_Yo tenia unos 7 años de edad, estaba entrenando con el maestro buey y mi padre nos observaba, luego llega el maestro cocodrilo muy emocionado, se acerca a mi y me toma en brazos mientras corria a la parte trasera de la torre, ante las confundidas miradas de mi tio y padre, cuando me baja me dice:_

_ : Huo cierra los ojos_

_Yo los cerre, después de unos segundos, me dice que los abra y ante mis ojos estaba la katana que llevo hoy en dia, yo me emocione mucho cuando la vi el me dijo que me la regalaba ya que fue su primera espada, el me dijo que me iba a enseñar, pero tenia que estar segura de hacerlo y justo cuando le iba a decir que le tenia que decir a mi papá primero, llegan el maestro buey y mi papá, yo le conte junto con cocodrilo, pero mi papa se negó, lo mas gracioso fue que cocodrilo lo molesto todo el dia le hizo pucheros hasta que mi papa acepto, yo le dije que si me hacia daño era culpa de cocodrilo, el maestro buey no se negó estuvo de acuerdo, cuando cocodrilo escucho que la culpa era la de el si me cortaba, su reacción fue esta:_

_ : exacto, ¿¡ESPERA, QUE!?, No si se corta es culpa de Huo- hace un puchero, se cruza de brazos y nos da la espalda- _

_Yo lo llamo con toda la ternura del mundo, el se da la vuelta y ve que los tres le dábamos miradas asesinas, mientras que yo sacaba mis garras y me iba acercando a el con las garras extendidas, le dije que si no quería que sacara mis garras otra vez, iba a ser la culpa de el que si yo me cortaba, asintió raídamente y salió corriendo como desquiciado, con tal de alejarse de mi._

Fin Flashback Huo

Po: pero que historia tan ¡BARBARA!- alzando su puño y dando un pequeño salto-

CON LOS DEMAS

Los chicos van hablando entre ellos, mejor dicho molestando a Po y a Huo y Vibora los golpea con su cola, mientras que Tigresa va pendiente de mirarlos a los dos, a la felina no le gustaba para nada, la cercanía de ellos dos, pero Tigresa no sabia el porque, si ellos solo son amigos(**N/A: aquí me refiero a Po y a Tigresa)**.

Tigresa:_ ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de estar cerca de ellos?, no me gusta que estén juntos-_ los observa y nota que están riendo-_¿y ahora de que se rien?-_pensaba molesta la maestra-

Vibora: Tigresa, ¿estás bien?, te noto un poco molesta- preocupada por su amiga-

Tigresa: ¿Por qué tendría que estar molesta?- mirando de reojo a Vibora-

Vibora: -rueda los ojos- porque los dos están riendo y juntos-

Tigresa:_ rayos, me descubrió ¿qué hago ahora?_ –Po la saca de sus pensamientos-

Po:-sonriendo- chicas, ¿de que hablan?- mirando a Tigresa-

Tigresa: _gracias Po, me salvaste.-_suspirando de alivio-¿ustedes de que reian?- molesta-

Po:-confundido-Huo me contaba, de cómo hirió por "casualidad", al maestro Cocodrilo- haciendo comillas con sus dedos-

Grulla: -interesado-¿y qué fue lo que le hizo?-sonriendo-

Po: Todo empezó una fría mañana de invierno…

Huo: tan melodramático, yo les cuento, un dia después de mi entrenamiento, el maestro Cocodrilo me felicito y dijo que me iba a comprar un helado, yo me emocione, el salió a comprarlo y cuando volvió yo le pregunte por mi helado, supuse altiro que lo había olvidado- ve a Po y a los demas, que la miraban con una ceja arqueada-esta bien, esta bien, leí sus pensamientos, yo me enoje, pero fui caminando con una carita triste y cuando estuve cerca, saque mis garras, sin que se diera cuenta y lo abrase, le enterré las garras en su espalda, se quejo me miro y yo dije que había alguien detrás suyo, obvio que no me la creyó-termino de contar, los demas reian, menos tigresa, pero Huo se dio cuenta de que ocultaba una minúscula sonrisa-

Vibora: ¿qué paso después?

Huo: le curaron las heridas, se quejo todo el rato-dice algo en voz baja - le fue a reclamar a mi papa de que me castigaran y no me hicieron nada, dijieron que lo hice sin intención- encogiéndose de hombros-

Mono: ¿te compro el helado?-riendo-

Huo: no, aun me debe ese helado- haciendo un puchero, los demas rien-

Po: Huo, ¿te gusto el pueblo?

Huo: es encantador, pero se nota que no acostumbran ver a otro tigre por acá- mirando a los aldeanos-

Po:mmmm, después se acostumbraran, ahora… ¡el restaurant mas famoso de todo el valle!- avanzando un poco mas rápido-¡el restaurant de mi padre!-apuntando a un carro de manzanas-

Huo:-confundida- ¿tu padre vende manzanas?, que no hace fideos

Po: ¿eh?, ups, perdón…esperen un poquito- sigue caminando- un poquito maaaas…. y ¡aquí esta!- señalando una entrada circular, al frente un letrero con un ganso, de pronto sale un ganso.

Sr. Ping: ¡PO!-corre y lo abrasa y le pega con un cucharon-

Po: auch, papa ¿Por qué me pegas?-sobandose-

Sr. Ping: tienes que venir mas seguido, te extraño…

Los demás: awwww- menos Tigresa y Huo-

Sr. Ping: para que me ayudes a atender las mesas- con una sonrisa burlona-

Po: nunca vas a cambiar-golpeandose la frente-

Sr. Ping:-con curiosidad-¿Po, quien es ella?- señalando a Huo-

Po: ups, se me olvido… papa ella es Huo- tirándole del brazo- Huo el caballero que ves aquí es mi padre, el chef mas respetado…-exageradamente -

Sr. Ping: tan formal Po y exagerado… yo soy el Sr. Ping- haciendo una reverencia- ¿de donde vienes Huo?... oh, mis modales, por favor entren y siéntense.-los maestros y Huo toman asiento-

Huo: respondiendo a su pregunta Sr. Ping, yo vengo de….- Po la interrumpe-

Po:-gritando-¡viene de la ciudad de Gongmen, hija del gran maes…!- Huo salta de su asiento y le tapa la boca-

Huo:_-_todos miran, Tigresa un poco molesta-_no lo digas, no digas que soy hija del gran maestro Rhino, después les explico el porqué, ok.-_Po, asiente con la cabeza, mientras que Huo, retiraba su pata y ayudaba a levantar a Po-

Mantis: Huo, vas a tener que aprender a controlar tus hormonas, jajjajaj- junto con Mono se reian, mientras que dos felinas y una vibora, tenían caras de asesinas, tragaron grueso y se callaron.

Huo:-avergonzada- lamento eso, no volverá a suceder- se sienta, mientras los demas miraban confundidos-

Sr. Ping: no importa, mi hijo a veces puede ser insoportable- sintió la mirada de de los demas- lo siento Po, era una broma- Po sonríe, Mantis inicia un tema de conversación-

Mantis: oye Huo, ¿me enseñas a saltar, asi como tu lo haces? - sintió las miradas de sus compañeros y de Huo, en su pequeño cuerpecito verde- ya no me miren asi, se que soy hermoso, pero hay !Mantis para todos¡… menos para los machos jejej, ni que fuera…

Grulla:-avergonzado- Mantis, ya cállate… ¿Huo porque no quieres que sepan quien es tu padre?

Todos, esperan la respuesta de Huo, la respuesta llega a través de sus pensamientos

Huo: -hablando con todos a la vez- _porque esta mas que obvio, que van a empezar a insultarme el porqué, no salve a mi…padre y el porqué no ayude a derrotar a Lord Shen._

Vibora: _pero los habitantes del Valle de la Paz, no te van a insultar_

Huo: _mis maestros decían lo mismo con Gongmen, cuando supieron que estoy con vida, me llovieron los insultos_

Tigresa: ¿_o sea que viniste aquí al Palacio de Jade, solo porque te insultaban, en Gongmen?_

Huo: _te equivocas, yo vine a que me terminaran de enseñar kung fu, ya que mis maestros no pueden, a mi los insultos no me dañaban, pero lo que si es que me recordaran todo el rato que mi papa esta muerto... _

Sr. Ping:-impaciente- hola, maestros- los demas dirigen su mirada al Sr. Ping-

Po: disculpa papa, ¿que nos decias?-sonriendo, mientras los demas lo imitaban-

Sr. Ping: ¿Qué es lo que quieren de comer?, ¿Qué mas?

Po: jejje, nose los demas, pero yo quiero tu sopa de ingrediente secreto

Tigresa: yo igual Sr. Ping

Mono: también yo

Huo: me acaban de decir Grulla y Vibora, que también quieren su sopa de ingrediente secreto, y yo igual, por favor.

Mantis: yo quiero un dumplings, tamaño guerrero dragon- todos lo miran sorprendidos-

Grulla: estas seguro, ¿de poder comerte todo el dumplings?-incredulo-

Mono: ¿Quién?

Grulla: Mantis

Po: ¡NO!

Grulla: si

Vibora: ¿Mantis?

Grulla: Mantis

Tigresa:-negando con la cabeza- no otra vez…

Huo: ¿ya paso una vez?

Tigresa: - seria- te lo cuento después

Po: ¡NO!

Grulla: ¡SI!

Po: ¡NO!

Grulla:-molesto- si

Tigresa: ahora solo falta que llegue el Maestro Shifu- entra Shifu, al restaurant- genial-con sarcasmo-

Shifu: buenos días alumnos, ¿Cómo les va?-

Vibora: bien, maestro

Shifu: que bueno- ve lo que pasa con los demas-

Shifu: ¿que es lo que pasa?-entrecerrando los ojos-

Mono: Mantis, se va a comer un dumplings tamaño guerrero dragon-impresionado-

Shifu: ¿Mantis?

Mono: ¡si!

Vibora: ¡no!

Grulla: -molesto- ya basta

Mantis: ¿Quién?- todos lo miran- que, quería incluirme en la conversación

El Maestro Shifu, se fue a sentarse junto con sus alumnos, comieron, rieron, golpes venían, bromas, Shifu retándolos, a Grulla le cae un plato de fideos en la cabeza, al Maestro Shifu le echan aji en su sopa, Tigresa riendo(**N/A: Tigresa riendo O_O), **todos dejan de reir, para mirar a Tigresa.

Tigresa:- molesta- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Mono:- susurrando- chicos Tigresa estaba riendo-un poco asustado-

Grulla:- susurrando- es la primera vez que la escucho reir-Tigresa los escucha y espera a lo que va a decir Mantis, por otro lado Huo no entendía el porqué dejaron de reir y miraron a Tigresa-

Mantis:- gritando-! TERREMOTO, TSUNAMI, HURACANES, TORNADOS, TIGRESA A REIDOOO ¡-sale corriendo, gritando como niña-

Tigresa:- calmada- ya que Mantis salió corriendo, ustedes dos sufrirán las consecuencias-sonrisa maniática-

Los pobres de Grulla y Mono, salen volando y corriendo, dejando solo sus sombras en el lugar.

Po:- maravillado- wou, tienes una risa hermosa, Tigresa

Tigresa:-sorprendida- gra..cias, Po- de nuevo se pierden en sus ojos, para Tigresa eran miles las sensaciones las que sentía, pero siempre hay alguien que interrumpe-

Shifu:- molesto- recuerden, que no están solos- Po y Tigresa se disculpan y vuelven a comer, mientras que Vibora le contaba a Huo el porqué dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, cuando terminaron de comer, se retiraron sin antes de agradecer la comida, no pagaron porque el Sr. Ping, dijo que solo porque esta Huo no pagaban, después si, van subiendo las escaleras,

Po:-jadeando- no, no es el momento de vomitar, sigue Po….yo….pue…-se tapa la boca y vomita a un lado de las escaleras-

Huo: pobre de el que limpia-va caminando al lado de shifu, Tigresa y Vibora iban un poco mas arriba, Vibora trataba de hablar con Tigresa-

Vibora: se nota que no te agrada Huo

Tigresa: tienes razón no me agrada para nada

Vibora: pero es un tigre, uno mas de tu especie, deberías, no se hablar mas con ella, a lo mejor sabe si hay mas tigres

Tigresa: si lo se, pero tu sabes que no soy buena hablando….._ademas no me gusta que este cerca de Po _

Vibora: por lo menos has el esfuerzo, trata de llevarte mejor con ella

Tigresa: lo hare, solo si se mantiene alejada de Po- se lleva una pata a la boca, Vibora sonrio y a la vez se sorprende y da un chillido de alegría-

Vibora: ¡LO ADMITISTE, CON ESO ME DI CUENTA DE QUE TE GUSTA P…-le tapa la boca, mientras que mas abajo-

Mas abajo, Po va subiendo las escaleras apenas, el Maestro Shifu está hablando con Huo, los tres escuchan el grito de Vibora.

Shifu: ¿que estará pasando alla arriba?-preocupado-

Po:-levantandose- ¡TRANQUILAS, EL GUERRERO DRAGON VA AL RESCATE!-sube corriendo las escaleras-

Huo: ahora…. ¿Va a hablar con su hija?

Shifu: si apenas lleguemos arriba, hablare con ella- de pronto se ve caer algo de color blanco y negro-

Huo: tiene que estar tranquilo, emm voy a buscar a Po- pasa al lado, salta-

Mientras que el Maestro Shifu, esta muy nervioso

Shifu: como puedo estar nervioso, soy el maestro del palacio de jade, solo me pongo nervioso si me ven jugando con mis figuras de acción- sube corriendo las escaleras, luego se ve a Po en la espalda de Huo, mientras que ella saltaba-

Huo: ya en serio…. ¿A quién se le ocurrió poner tantas escaleras?-mientras reia un poco-

Po: yo creo que fue Oogway, a lo mejor sabia que algún dia un panda seria el poderbilisimo guerrero dragon…..y puso todas estas escaleras, para que hiciera ejercicio- riéndose, aun siendo cargado por Huo-

Mas arriba Tigresa con vibora ya había llegado y cierta maestra le tapo la boca a otra maestra.

Tigresa: vibora, a mi no me gusta Po, ni nada de eso, solo lo veo como un amigo nada mas, ¿entendido?-molesta-

Vibora:-sarcástica- si tigresa, ya entendí, pero vi como gruñías por lo bajo cuando Huo estaba cerca de Po, eso es estar celosa-canturreando-

Tigresa:_ ya se me quitaron las ganas de hablar._ Vibora que tal si hablamos de esto otro dia, voy a entrenar.

Víbora: está bien, nos vemos en la cena- se retira-

Luego se ve a un Shifu muy agitado, se pone al lado de Tigresa, Shifu se calma y le dice…

Shifu: Tigresa, después de que cenen, quiero hablar contigo, estaré en el salón de los héroes…-susurrando- hija- se va, Tigresa quedo extrañada, pero no escucho la ultima parte, luego de eso se retira a entrenar-

Subiendo las escaleras, Huo decide saltar, cuando llegan a la cima, deja a Po en el suelo.

Po: oye Huo como todavía falta para que haga la cena, ¿qué tal si entrenamos un poco?- Huo la piensa y le dice la respuesta-

Huo: esta bien, te reto a una carrera

Po: nadie le gana al…. OYE, eso es trampa- alguien ya se había adelantado- ¡te voy a alcanzar!- empezando a correr, pero lo más sorprendente es que Po la alcanzo, pero era solo porque Huo disminuyo el paso, luego empezó a acelerar, llegaron a la puerta del salón de entrenamiento y estaban peleando por ver quién llego primero-

Huo: ¡yo llegue primero!

Po: ¡no yo!

Huo: ¡que yo te dicen!

Po: ¡yo!

Tigresa:- calmadamente- ninguno llego primero-abriendo las puertas-

Po: j aja escuchaste yo llegue, ¿¡que!? No es justo yo llegue primero

Huo: hola, maestra, solo veníamos a entrenar-sonriendo-

Po: ¿podemos entrenar contigo, Tigresa?-sonriendo tontamente-

Tigresa: claro- entran y cada uno se va por su lado, como Po iba adelante, Tigresa aprovecha el momento de agarrarle el brazo a Huo y decirle unas cosas- si le llegas a hacer algo a Po, algo que no me agrade, te las veras conmigo-amenazándola-

Huo:-sorprendida- no se preocupe maestra….yo no le voy a quitar a Po, asi que no se preocupe por nada- soltándose del agarre de Tigresa y se dirige a la tortuga de jade, Tigresa quedo congelada en su lugar y Po está practicando en los guerreros de madera sin si quiera darse cuenta de la situación , Tigresa, se descongela y también se dirige a la tortuga de jade, Huo desviaba las flechas, mejor dicho con su katana, las partía en dos, con movimientos muy rápidos y elegantes, cuando dejaron de llegar se gira y se topa con Tigresa, en posición de defensa, Huo entiende esto y se prepara, comienzan con una serie de golpes, que lograban esquivar, la tortuga se mueve de un lado a otro, ninguna daba tregua, Tigresa salto hacia el campo de llamas, donde esquiva muy bien las llamas, luego llega Huo, quien lanza una patada al abdomen de Tigresa, lo vio venir y lo bloqueo, luego Po se pone a ver la lucha entre las dos felinas, que se movían con gran agilidad, ninguna se dejaba dar un golpe, mientras esquivaban las llamas, las dos saltaron el aire y al mismo tiempo se agarran un brazo y el cuello, Po comienza a aplaudir, y se olvidaron de que estaban en el campo de las llamas, sintieron que venia una llama y Huo de un rápido movimiento saca a Tigresa y a ella de allí-

Po:-emocionado- wau, pero que bárbaro- acercándose a las felinas, que jadeaban de cansancio-bueno chicas, hay que ir a cenar-les palmea la espalda-

Tigresa: esto no se acaba aquí- pasa por el lado y se va caminando a un lado de Po, Huo se queda atrás aclarando las cosas y se le ocurre un buen plan, solo para molestar a Tigresa, pero este dia no seria, sonríe maliciosamente y se retira del salón de entrenamiento-

Todos cenaron tranquilamente, con alguna broma gruñidos, palillos volando a la cabeza de Mono, Mantis ahogándose en la olla donde Po cocina sus fideos, Tigresa asesinando con la mirada a Huo, Po contando la lucha entre Tigresa y Huo, Vibora observando el traje de Huo llamándole la atención el dragón, Grulla observando a Mantis ahogándose y lo saca, asi de normal paso la cena, luego todos se fueron a dormir, menos Tigresa que fue al salón de los héroes, cuando llego observo a su maestro sentado en posición de loto, las orejas de Shifu se mueven, se levanta y se da la vuelta, le dice a su alumna que se siente, mientras el sigue de pie.

Shifu:-suspira- Tigresa, yo te pedí que vinieras por una razón…para que me perdones-bajando la cabeza-

Tigresa:-confundida- ¿de que esta hablando, maestro?

Shifu: perdóname, por haber sido un mal padre, no te di el cariño que necesitaste, lo único que hice fue regañarte y tu te esforzabas para superarte, tarde muchos años para darme cuenta de que te esforzabas, para que yo … estuviera orgulloso de ti, y quiero que lo sepas, que yo siempre estuve orgulloso de ti, pero mi interior no me permitía decirlo, no quería que pasara lo mismo que con Tai lung, desde que paso eso, yo me volvi muy frio, pero cuando te adopte, sentí que volvi a vivir….. pero después me acorde de lo que paso y no quería que te pasara, asi que yo tuve que volverme otra vez frio contigo, perdóname, se que no merezco que me llames padre porque no lo fui ni tampoco tu perdón, ni siquiera llamarte …hija- a punto de soltar las lagrimas Shifu, Tigresa se aguanto las ganas de llorar-

Tigresa: ¿porque tuvo que tardar tanto tiempo para decirme esto?, Yo lo espere y usted vio que yo no me volvi como Tai lung, porque no lo hizo antes…-Shifu baja las orejas y la cabeza con una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla- pero yo lo he perdonado hace mucho tiempo, porque me dio un hogar, me ayudo a controlar mi fuerza y mi temperamento, pero nunca se me van a olvidar todas las noches que llore, por dolor, físico y emocional, pero eso ya es pasado…

Shifu: yo fui un idiota….. ¿Me… perdonaste?-impresionado-

Tigresa:-sonriendo- asi es…padre- Shifu levanta la cabeza, sonriendo, luego los dos se acercan y se abrazan, padre e hija unidos en un abrazo uno que fue por mucho tiempo esperado por parte de Tigresa, otro tan deseado de dar pero no pudiendo por miedo a perder a otro hijo, Tigresa haciendo lo posible por no llorar de felicidad, Shifu esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hasta que finalmente a Tigresa se le resbala una lagrima y se apega mas a Shifu, luego de estar un rato abrazados se separan, Shifu le quita la lagrima que tenia Tigresa cayendo por su mejilla y le dice de manera paternal-

Shifu: es mejor que te vallas a dormir, mañana va a ser un gran dia…. Lleno de entrenamientos –riendo de manera escalofriante-

Tigresa: maestro, digo papá, da miedo cuando ries de esa manera, bueno nos vemos mañana en la mañana, hasta mañana- se levanta, Shifu se levanta en el baston de su sucesor y le besa la frente a su hija-

Shifu: dulces sueño, hija- Tigresa sonríe, hace una reverencia y sale del salón de los héroes, dejando a un panda rojo muy feliz, cuando Tigresa vuelve a las habitaciones había cierto panda esperándole para decirle que duerma bien-

Po: buenas noches Tigresa, duerme bien- se sorprendió de que la estuviera esperando-

Tigresa: buenas noches Po, lo hare, tu igual duerme bien- muy feliz, asi los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para descansar, porque el dia que los espera mañana va a ser un dia muy agotador-

**Bueno perdón por la demora jejjee, es que poner a Tigresa celosa no es muy fácil que digamos, porque quiero mantener su forma de ser, no mostrarla débil. Antes que nada seguiré en los otros capítulos, poniendo a Tigresa celosa y hay una parte que la puse de kung fu panda la leyenda de Po, el capitulo esta en ingles y se llama a thousand and twenty, gracias por leer este fic, a todos los que comentan, sean libres de comentar (menos ofensivos), con esto me despido.**

**Atte.**

**T.E.F.C**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A DREAMWORKS.

Durmiendo se encontraban nuestros guerreros, hasta que sonó el querido gong, al instante salieron los furiosos, incluidos Huo y Po, el cual se estaba quedando dormido, en el marco de sus puerta

Todos, menos Tigresa: ¡buenos días maestro!

Shifu:- calmado y con una sonrisa- buenos días alumnos e hija

Tigresa: buenos días padre-sonriendo, los demas casi se atragantan con su propia saliva, están extremadamente sorprendidos, Grulla con su pico abierto a mas no poder, Víbora sonriendo sin poder creérselo, Mantis se congela en su lugar, Po saltando de alegría y a la vez sorprendido, Mono cree que es un sueño, Huo sonriendo, ya lo sabia.

Mono: que alguien me pellizque, acabo de escuchar al maestro decirle a Tigresa hija y Tigresa decirle padre al maestro- Grulla quien estaba mas cerca le pega en la cabeza con su ala-

Grulla:-recobrando la compostura- es verdad…. felicidades, por fin hablaron padre a hija- sonriendo-

Tigresa: gracias Grulla- los demas se empiezan a acercar-

Vibora: estoy muy feliz por ti Tigresa- sonriendo-

Mono: aun no se que decir, pero estoy feliz,….espero que ya no seas tan gruñona-Tigresa gruñe, Mono sale corriendo-

Mantis:-riendose- oigan chicos tuve un sueño muy raro, soñé que…- interrumpido-

Todos: es verdad

Mantis: -sorprendido- nunca crei que llegaría este dia, pero he de decir que sean muy felices- siente la mirada de los demas- como padre e hija, jejje

Po:-abraza a Tigresa y susurrándole al oído- barbaro, disfruta con tu padre, ¿dejaras de ser tan gruñona?-Tigresa sorprendida, por el abrazo, Shifu con una pequeña contracción en su oreja, Huo lo tranquiliza a través de los pensamientos-

Shifu: muy bien a entrenar…todo el día- ríe ahora de manera diabólica, a los que estaban allí les recorre un escalofrió por la espalda, en especial a cierto panda- pero primero vayan a desayunar- Huo se había ido, pues ellos llevan más tiempo con Tigresa, se sintió incomoda asi que opto por irse, los demás se fueron al comedor, pero no vieron a Huo allí, Shifu se dirige al salón de los héroes y se encuentra con Huo.

Shifu: ¿Por qué no estás en el comedor?- avanzando hacia Huo, quien miraba al que una vez sostuvo el rollo del dragón-

Huo: no tengo hambre -dándose la vuelta-

Shifu: gracias Huo, gracias por darme el valor de hablar con mi hija

Huo: si uno ve que las cosas no van bien, dale tu apoyo a quien lo necesite y lo merezca-suspira-

Shifu:-sonriendo melancólicamente- tu padre, a veces era muy parecido a Oogway….. Tampoco le entendía cuando hablaba en metáforas-un poco molesto y divertido-

Huo: no se preocupe que no es el único-riendo- supongo que los otros ya habrán desayunado

Shifu: si, ahora a entrenar, vamos-empezando a caminar-

Huo: usted con el paso de los años a cambiado un poco

Shifu: asi, ¿en qué?-con curiosidad-

Huo: esta menos gruñón- riendo-

Shifu:-molesto-¡ Huo! – la nombrada sale corriendo, al salón de entrenamiento- oh, no de esta no te salvaras, no como cuando estabas pequeña- sale corriendo detrás de Huo, ya la estaba alcanzando, pero Huo fue mas rápida y abre de golpe las puertas del salón de entrenamiento, mientras los demás la miraban extrañados –

Tigresa:-ceja arqueada- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Huo:- jadeando- na...da- luego se pone afirmando las puertas, mientras estas son sacudidas, se notaba que alguien, quiere entrar, los demás se acercan, Tigresa, escucha la voz de su padre-

Tigresa: -exigiéndole- deja entrar a mi padre

Huo: no-tajante-

Tigresa: hazlo- de pronto las sacudidas se detienen y Shifu habla-

Shifu:-detrás de la puerta- Huo, abre las puertas y te compro un helado

Huo:-adentro- no me la creo

Shifu: entonces voy a tener que traer a unas amiguitas, tus mejores amigas, ¡las arañas! – diciéndolo de manera diabólica-

Huo:-asustada-esta bien, voy a salir-Huo sale de las puertas y entra Shifu, con una sonrisa algo diabólica y con sus manos detrás de la espalda, como afirmando algo-

Shifu: toma Huo- le lanza algo, Huo lo toma y lo que ve, casi le hace dar un paro cardiaco-

Huo:-gritando-¡AH!, ¡ARAÑAS!- suelta la araña y salta al techo, escondiéndose detrás de una viga-

Shifu: por decirme que ya no estaba tan gruñón- cruzándose de brazos-

Araña: jajajja, utilizándome para asustar a alguien, adiós-lanza un hilo y se va-

Po: ¿trajo una araña de verdad?... ¿de dónde la saco?

Shifu: no lo se-se encoge de hombros-

Víbora: Huo ya puedes salir- de manera maternal-

Huo: no quiero-detrás de la viga-

Tigresa, se aburre y la a buscar ella misma, pero antes de que subiera, Huo baja en un instante

Tigresa: ya podemos empezar a entrenar

Shifu: si, Huo quieres hacernos el honor de hacer todo el recorrido-señalándolo con sus pata-

Huo:-lo observa- pero después me compra un helado

Shifu: ¡Huo!

Huo: -triste- nadie quiere comprarme un helado, ok

Shifu:-rodando los ojos- esta bien te voy a comprar tu helado

Huo: no ya no quiero- Shifu se le marca una vena en la frente-

Huo vio esto, y salta a la tortuga de jade, con un equilibrio perfecto, desviando todas las flechas, Shifu chasquea los dedos y Grulla, va a atacarla por la espala, por suerte Huo lo vio, y como Grulla venia tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta de que Huo había saltado, Grulla termino con su pico pegado en una de las paredes, Huo dio unos giros llegando asi al los clubes del olvido instantáneo(**N/A: no se cómo se llaman pero son esas cosas en donde Tigresa entrenaba en la primera película…donde entrenaba Mono en la primera película tampoco lo se, es donde se colgaba son unos círculos como con puas)**, golpeando y esquivando, después a los aros de la muerte, colgándose y balanceándose como si fuera Mono, Shifu chasquea los dedos y Mono va a luchar con Huo, le pega en la espalda mientras se colgaba, Huo estuvo muy cerca de caerse, comienzan a pelear solo con sus patas, Mono le da una patada en la cara.

Huo: a una señorita no se le hace eso- riéndose-

Le da una patada en el estomago a Mono, que lo hace resbalarse, pero antes de que cayera, alguien le toma la mano, es Huo que estaba de cabeza afirmándose con sus pies del aro

Huo: yo se que tu puedes mas, sigue peleando

Lo lanza hacia unos aros, Mono se pone de la misma posición que Huo, los aros se movían y ellos esperaban el momento perfecto para golpearse, cuando vieron el momento perfecto, se golpean al mismo tiempo, Huo no se pudo balancearse hacia atrás, ya que Mono le había agarrado el brazo tomándola por sorpresa, le pega en el brazo que le tenía sujeto, pero Huo no se queda atrás y le da un golpe en toda la nariz, no muy fuerte, se cambia a otro aro, donde se balancea para girar hacia Mono y sacarlo con un buen golpe en el pecho de los aros, tranquila se va a los guerreros de madera, comienza a golpearlos, Mantis llega de un de repente, tratando de paralizar a Huo, trataba de atraparlo pero es muy bueno, sigue golpeando con más fuerza, esta cansándose, pero no se detiene, cuando Mantis va directo a su pecho, pero para que no la paralizara, tuvo que atrapar a Mantis con sus dos patas, golpeándose en las piernas y estomago con los guerreros de madera, tira al insecto fuera de allí sale rápidamente de allí, pero cuando llega a al campo en llamas hay tres personajes esperándola, mientras saltaban dan giros esquivando las llamas, Huo da una mirada a Shifu, luego mira a Po, Víbora y Tigresa, se dirige toda adolorida de las piernas, mientras que iba a atacar a Po, pero este se dio la vuelta y bloquea el golpe, que iba directo a su cara, luego va Víbora los cuatro saltan dan giros, parecieran como si estuvieran danzando, pero lo malo es que Víbora se enrolla en el cuello y en el brazo, comenzando a pegarle en la cara, mientras que Huo esquiva las llamas y los golpes de Tigresa y Po, trataba de sacarse a Víbora de su cuello, mientras hacía eso, Tigresa le da un golpe en sus brazos, Po otro golpe pero en su espalda, Huo logro sacarse a Víbora de su cuello, pero no pensó que se enrollaría en sus brazos, lo único que le queda es defenderse con sus piernas, esquivaba uno que otro golpe proveniente mas de Tigresa que de Po, lo que si impresionaba es que Po daba golpes muy rapidos, mientras saltaban Po vio la oportunidad y le da un panzazo a Huo que la hace perder el equilibrio, mientras que Po se festejaba, no se dio cuenta que iba a salir fuego, las tres hembras se dieron cuenta, Tigresa iba en camino cuando Huo se le adelanto sacándolo con un golpe de su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que saltaba, cuando llego a tierra alguien la recibió, con golpe, en todo el rostro que la mando a impactarse contra la pared, Víbora se había soltado, Tigresa salió del campo con una sonrisa triunfante, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció a una de enojo, cuando vio a Po ayudándola a levantarse y le dijo a través de los pensamientos.

Tigresa: _te dije que aun no se acababa_

Huo: _que bueno que ya se acabo_

Tigresa: _solo si no te le acercas a Po _–a Huo se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa-

Shifu:-mirando a las dos felinas- lucharon muy bien todos ahora a entrenar… Huo ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Huo: si, maestro – cuando se va a un lado del salón, alguien tira un dumplings, Huo ni siquiera se da vuelta y con un movimiento de su brazo muy rápido sale de su manga una daga(**N/A: recuerden que Huo usa un chaleco y debajo una camisa parecida a la de Tigresa, además es necesario que recuerden que las mangas de su chaleco es de mangas largas, similar a un kimono o mas bien parecidas a las mangas de Lord Shen)**, clavándose en el dumplings y cayendo al piso, todos quedan impresionados incluso el Maestro Shifu.

Huo: esa daga no es mia –mirando hacia otro lado-

Po:-se le acerca corriendo- ¿¡como, de donde la sacaste!?

Mono:- impresionado- pero que rápida

Mantis: -levanta el dumplings y saca la daga, con un poco de esfuerzo, pero la suelta porque se asusto con lo que vio-

Grulla:- ve a su amigo- ¿Mantis estas bien?

Mantis:- asustado- claro que si

Shifu: ¿de dónde sacaste esa daga, Huo?

Huo: de mis mangas, por eso la razón de que son anchas…..-lee los pensamientos- si, Po tengo más ocultas- Po se emociona-

Po: ¡bárbaro!…..hazlo de nuevo….si...por favor, te lo suplico- de rodillas, los otros reían, menos Tigresa-

Huo: _es hora de poner en marcha mi plan-_ se lo dice a ella misma, Huo se agacha, mirando atentamente a Tigresa, luego se acerca al oído de Po, susurrándole un poco coqueta mientras enrollaba su cola en la mano de Po, el cual se sonrojo- tal vez después, cuando términos con el entrenamiento- Víbora observo todo el rato a Tigresa, que se molesto y se fue a golpear a los guerreros de madera, fue detrás de ella, pero el maestro Shifu los llamo-

Shifu: alumnos, recuerden a entrenar- Huo se había levantado, y Po está muy feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, luego se va a la Tortuga de jade, todos los demás están entrenando y Huo está con Shifu, pero en otra parte Víbora le dijo a Tigresa, que mañana quería hablar de algo, Tigresa asintió y ella le dijo que también quiere hablar con ella-

Huo: ¿de qué quiere hablar, maestro?

shifu: se que en Gongmen, tu entrenamiento, es, o, era diferente que al de acá y quiero saber como son para enseñárselos a mis alumnos, un nuevo entrenamiento, para ellos, para salir de lo monótono

Huo: pero el entrenamiento allá es más duro que el de acá-preocupada-

Shifu: no te preocupes-sonriendo-

Huo: está bien… la Torre de La Llama Sagrada, allí a mi junto con mis dos maestros, nos la hacían subir- hace una pausa-

Shifu: por las escaleras, pero que duro entrenamiento- sarcásticamente-

Huo: aun no termino, nos hacían subir escalando la Torre, no por las escalera, sin protección, el que caía tenía que volver a intentarlo, máximo lo que nos hacia subir, mi papa era 20 veces, si descansar- Shifu se sorprende- luego de eso, correr, por toda la ciudad en menos de 5 horas, si hacías mas horas lo volvías a hacer, entrenar esquivando flechas, dagas, también estaba golpear arboles hasta derrumbarlos y muchas cosas más… ¿quiere saber los castigos?

Shifu:-sorprendido- si quiero saber los castigos, pero después, me has sorprendido, tienes razón son muy duros, pero le voy a cambiar algunas cosas… ¿cómo es que sacas las dagas?

Huo: hago un movimiento con mi brazo-lo muestra- lo doblo un poco y tiro hacia adelante y tiene que alcanzar a agarrar la daga del mango- hace los movimientos y sale una daga- tiene un abertura, el traje me lo diseño, la cabra adivina…. y lo de la araña me las va a pagar, será mejor que cuide bien sus figuritas de acción- se aleja, mientras que Shifu se asusta-

Luego de un duro entrenamiento, en el cual ni siquiera se detuvieron a almorzar, fue un duro golpe para Po, todos están muy cansados, así que Shifu, le dice que vayan a cenar, mañana seguirían, todos se fueron a comer, devorando toda la comida, más bien dicho fideos, cuando todos terminaron se fueron a dormir, menos Po, Huo y Tigresa, que supuestamente dijo que iba a dormir, fue a espiarlos. Habían llegado a las afueras del salón de entrenamiento, en el patio, Huo le dio unas indicaciones a Po, Tigresa se había subido a un árbol, oculta podía ver desde un ángulo perfecto a los dos, pero ella no entendía porque estaba allí, tal vez Víbora tiene razón ¿esta celosa? …Luego se ve a Huo, que está mirando el árbol, justo en el sector donde esta Tigresa, la cual se asusta, Huo de un rápido movimiento saca tres dagas la tira hacia arriba y con una precisión golpea el mango con sus patas traseras y se clavan en el árbol, Po parece un niño que acaba de ver un espectáculo muy bien hecho, Tigresa casi se cae del árbol, con una sola pregunta en su mente ¿la habrá visto?

Po: wao- saltando- otra vez

Huo:-mirando nuevamente el árbol- mañana Po, tenemos que descansar-bostezando-

Po:- se quiere vengar- ¡Huo!... ¡una araña!-Huo abre los ojos de par en par y se aferra a Po de un brazo, cosa que no le gusto a Tigresa -

Huo: llévenselo a él-empujando a Po-

Po:-riéndose- Huo era una broma tipo venganza….jajjajaj, debiste ver tu cara

Huo: -sarcásticamente- j aja ja, muy gracioso Po, ya vámonos- lo toma del brazo, llevándoselo arrastrándolo, cuando pasaron minutos, Tigresa baja del árbol y se dirige a su habitación-

Tigresa: ¿celosa?- lo medita, por un rato-

Huo: ¿despierta tan tarde maestra?-apoyada en la puerta de su habitación-

Tigresa: tu también lo estas

Huo: recuerde que las dos somos felinas y tenemos por el entrenamiento los sentidos más sensibles- Tigresa se queda quieta en su lugar, mientras que Huo entra a su habitación, que queda un poco cerca de la de Tigresa (**N/A: se acuerdan de ese capítulo donde encuentran a Zan, le dan una habitación, allí duerme Huo, le puse cerca de Tigresa, para ponerle más suspenso o como quieran llamarlo XD) **–

Tigresa:-susurrando- diablos, si me vio, como no lo pensé antes-entra a su habitación, se dirige a su cama, a dormir, cuando alguien le habla-

Huo:_ se me olvidaba, Po me dijo que le diera las buenas noches y que duerma bien, y esto viene de parte mia, buenas noches maestra-_ Tigresa sonríe y se queda dormida, mientras que en la otra habitación- _mañana va a ser un nuevo dia para molestar a la maestra- _se queda dormida-

**Hola ¿Cómo están?, bueno se que este capítulo no es muy largo, pero quiero dejar ideas para los otros capítulos, si no le gusto el capitulo, dejen reviews, si les gusto….también dejen reviews, si quieren darme ideas para poner celosa a Tigresa, dénmelas y yo las escribo, asi que si quieren dejen reviews, si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía díganmelas, o díganme en que puedo mejorar. Un saludo a todos los que leen mi historia. Me despido.**

**Atte.**

**T.E.F.C **


End file.
